


approaching the hill (i think we'll get over)

by liarvmin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dummies, F/F, Gentle, Oneshot, Woops, amberpricefield, because im a lesbian and my word is law, btw its not said, but like, but yeah, enjoy?, have told the feelings, just don't address them, not edited, oh and this is pre actual amberpricefield, soft, some slight nsfw speech? nothing bad but ill be cautious, they are all lesbians, this is short and bad but inspiration struck very suddenly, yeah but lol i kno amberpricefield is dead but lets get this bread, yeah they are gay disasters who know their feelings, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarvmin/pseuds/liarvmin
Summary: There wasn’t a way Rachel could ignore her feelings for the two, and neither could they. The long glances, the uncomfortable silence after a dirty joke, or the way Rachel started at Max’s collarbones, the slender grace of Aphrodite and the clumsiness of Shaggy rolled into one. Or the way she held onto Chloe’s arm a little longer than necessary. She knew they felt the same, it was all but spoken. Rachel noticed the looks at her legs in her daisy dukes, or maybe the way they both held their breath when she changed in front of them. They were all just too goddamn comfortable with each other and it was becoming an issue.





	approaching the hill (i think we'll get over)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here she be! i can't write but i need to so let's get this bread! but seriously i love these girls so fucking much and i need to write more about them. this is really short and just rachel's shower thoughts and after shower realizations. oh and this isn't edited just straight posted. if u see a mistake lmk!

The water in the shower was hot, almost too hot to be under for such a time. Rachel stayed though. The water was calming, soothing even as she stood under the somewhat weak stream. The water in the Price's house had always been relentlessly weak, even after David tried to fix it. It was the luck of the family, even the water pressure had a sad story. The sad stories seemed to have a happy bump in the road, as currently the adults of the house were gone. They both wanted a vacation and Chloe didn't want to go, so it was just her in the little half painted house. Well, not just her. Max was here, probably ordering the pizza they all desperately wanted. The toppings wouldn’t exactly be wanted if Chloe had got her way (she wanted all meat). The heathen didn’t like pineapple on pizza like Max and herself did. 

Rachel reached for the almost empty bottle of shampoo, which had a scent she knew by Chloe’s hair. It was orange blossoms. As she threaded the stuff through her hair, she thought about important topics, such as do people actually use a dime sized amount, and is the local Get & Go open this early? Her thoughts did return to Max and Chloe, only after she started thinking about the gross taste buds of the two. Rachel had never met two people so disgustingly into soda and junk food. After all, Rachel was a Pescatarian and although she drank milk and ate cheese, she was otherwise healthy. Sure, she enjoyed some Coke and pizza every so often but not at the absolute insane level that her best friends did. 

The blonde finished her shower thinking about them, as she finished most things doing. Her two best friends were in her thoughts frequently as of late, and for a good reason. There wasn’t a way Rachel could ignore her feelings for the two, and neither could they. The long glances, the uncomfortable silence after a dirty joke, or the way Rachel started at Max’s collarbones, the slender grace of Aphrodite and the clumsiness of Shaggy rolled into one. Or the way she held onto Chloe’s arm a little longer than necessary. She knew they felt the same, it was all but spoken. Rachel noticed the looks at her legs in her daisy dukes, or maybe the way they both held their breath when she changed in front of them. They were all just too goddamn comfortable with each other and it was becoming an issue. 

Rachel glanced in the mirror, her long hair whipping forward as well. Her mascara was running grossly and she looked like a horror movie character, down to the wet hair and blank look. She shook off her thought of horror movies, still nervous after watching Hereditary. Movies shouldn’t be that scary, and Rachel as confident as she was, could not handle a single one. Which was a bit ironic considering her t shirt she was currently putting on had an old horror movie poster on it. Her contacts were out, so she couldn’t read the shirts words yet, but she could see a guy wearing a… hockey mask? That seemed a bit dumb to Rachel, but she put it on anyways, as well as some hot pink bicycle shorts. She had to get them to confess their feelings eventually and what better than a pair of these? 

She left the bathroom, clouds of steam following as she went down the stairs, the pathway to the kitchen as familiar as breathing. Max turned, holding up a pizza box.

“You can’t have a slice until you guess which type it is.” Max said, not looking like she was even joking. Rachel snorted, crossing to the living room where Max was. Chloe was nowhere to be found, but she’d ask the brunette where she was in a minute. 

“Hmm, I’m guessing you went along with Chloe, so meat?” Rachel guessed, sitting on the couch, throwing her legs over Max’s lap. Max blushed, but continued speaking.

“Nope, it’s ⅔ pineapple and ⅓ meat. We all get our way.” Max stuttered out, her face giving Clifford the Red Dog a run for his money. Rachel hummed in approval as she opened the box and grabbed a piece. She opened her mouth to ask where the blunette was when the garage door opened, Chloe walking through holding a six pack of Pepsi and two cans of Arizona Iced Tea for Rachel. She even got the flavor, Mucho Mango, right. The perks of being friends for this long, she guessed. 

“Rachel, did you even shower? You stink.” Chloe joked, waving a hand over her nose, being a douche bag. Rachel threw a throw pillow at her, Chloe dodging it with the six pack of soda

“Hardy har, bitch.” Rachel smiled, patting the seat beside her. “I may stink but I also have the best seat in the house right here, babe.” Chloe lumbered over, sitting on the well worn couch as Max flipped through Netflix for the Fyre Festival documentary. 

Today was a day just like every other, and yet Rachel felt just as excited and young as always. The immeasurable feeling of being in love and young and so fucking dumb was freeing, and it’d never get old for her. Hopefully, the three of them would address their feelings later. Even if they didn't’, Rachel knew it’d be ok. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
